Alteridad
by Lady168
Summary: La alteridad es la habilidad de cada uno en sentir el dolor del otro como suyo propio, algo parecido a empatia. Siempre juzgamos a las personas por sus acciones pero nunca comprendemos sus sentimientos.


Esta noche lo sorprenderé con algo especial – pienso- una cena con velas algo romántico por nuestro aniversario y obviamente mucho sexo- por lo último mi cara se puso roja y pensamientos pervertidos llegaron a mi mente…

Me estaciono en el aparcamiento del súper, voy a hacer comida japonesa, esa que tanto le encanta. Al momento que me dirijo al pasillo de comida japonesa recuerdo lo que ocurrió la vez pasada, doy media vuelta, y digo en voz alta - será comida italiana- estoy tan acostumbrado a hablar conmigo mismo que ya es natural.

Pago todo, y me encamino al auto. Salgo y como siempre tráfico, antes de estresarme pienso positivamente – no importa Duo, hoy saliste temprano del trabajo tienes el día de mañana libre y son apenas las 5, Heero sale a las 8 y media del trabajo, hay tiempo de sobra- pero mi paciencia llega al límite cuando la señal verde solo dura unos pocos segundos y se pone roja de nuevo

Digo gritando - DIOS CUANDO SALDRE DE AQUÍ! Respira duo, respira, cálmate-

En un intento desesperado por distraerme miro a la ventana y veo el hermoso paisaje de otoño, como amaba esa estación, es tan romántica; las hojas al caer evocan recuerdos de mi vida.

Empecé a recordar todo, pero especialmente mi relación con Heero. Todo empezó en la universidad. Yo de la facultad de medicina, y Heero de la facultad de sistemas. Son careras muy distintas pero teníamos amigos en común, por ello nos conocieron. Fue amor mutuo, al poco tiempo de conocerse empezaron a salir y seguimos juntos desde allí.

Eso ya fue cuando teníamos 20 años, han pasado 5 años y nada ha cambiado. Lo sigo amado completamente- digo muy entusiasmado - y el me ama, o eso creo…

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen por el sonido de pitos, el tráfico se había movido y no me había dado cuenta.

Seguí el camino a casa, pasaron cerca de 20 minutos, eran las 5 y 20 realmente no había pasado tanto tiempo como pensaba. Lo último me dejo pensando, ¿Heero realmente me ama?

De repente se vinieron los recuerdos de la universidad.

- Yo pensaba que estabas enamorado de Relena, pero resultaste gay – digo en voz alta y con una sonrisa melancólica - yo siempre he sabido que Relena siente algo por Heero, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero yo confió en mi novio.

Pero hubo una ocasión que estoy seguro que me fuiste infiel con relena hace más de un año- digo molesto, y sin poder evitarlo mis memorias vienen a mí.

Era una tarde de verano, el cumpleaños de Heero más específicamente, es algo extraño que heero naciera en verano. Teniendo en cuenta su personalidad hubiera caído mejor en invierno.

Había preparado todo para una noche romántica. Ese mismo año Heero había ascendido de puesto, ahora ganaba muy bien, y yo al fin acababa la interminable carrera de medicina. Estaba trabajando en un hospital de niños.

La velada siguió perfectamente pero en medio de la cena, recibí una llamada del hospital, aparentemente un paciente tuvo una complicación, me levante y me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa. En ese momento oí gritos.

¡Ya estoy harto!- dijo Heero gritando- ¡nunca tenemos tranquilidad, ni siquiera hoy, estoy cansado de compartirte!.

Lo se mi amor y lo siento pero es una emergencia- dije tratando de calmarlo- .

Pero siempre es lo mismo- Heero estaba histérico, algo que no era común en el- yo puedo mantenerte deja de trabajar.

No, eso ni pensarlo. Tú sabes que no lo hago por dinero, sino que yo sufrí como ellos, no dejare que más niños sufran así- dije ya vestido con mi scrub verde y el mandil- vuelvo en unas horas, y retomaremos en donde lo dejamos. Haremos como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

¿! Nada ha ocurrido!? – Ahora si Heero estaba furioso, juro que nunca lo había visto así- ¡no te das cuenta que la persona que yo más amo me acaba de dejar solo el día de mi cumpleaños!.

Heero estas sobreactuando todo esto – dije ya molesto- ¡se supone que tu como mi novio debes apoyarme y comprenderme, pero lo único que haces es actuar egoístamente!.

Yo te amo y eres lo más importante para mí, pero este es mi trabajo – con esto último cogí las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero su brazo me detuvo.

Si sales de aquí ahora, te juro que no sé lo que hare – dijo viéndome con la mirada más fría que nunca haya puesto.

Has lo que quieras – dije soltándome de su agarre y cerrando la puerta ruidosamente apropósito.

Después de eso volví a la casa a las 6 de la mañana, no es que me hubiera demorado con el paciente, realmente solo fue una hora con él, pero no quise volver a la casa, así que fui a un bar a tomar.

Para mi sorpresa (sarcasmo), Relena estaba ahí. Dormida en nuestro cuarto claro que estaba vestida y Heero estaba en el sofá dormido también vestido.

Pensarían que él no me fue infiel, pero estamos hablando de Heero Yui, la persona más calculadora del mundo. El nunca deja nada a la suerte. La verdad es que estoy seguro que me fue infiel esa vez, pero no le dije nada.

¿Y por qué no dije nada? pues no puedo vivir sin él, no me importa si me fue infiel. Relena no es nada para él, yo soy su novio la persona con la que vivirá el resto de su vida.

Después de ese incidente Relena siempre busca a Heero, según ella como amigos. Yo sé que ella lo ama, siempre lo he sabido, desde esos días de universidad.

Es una perra- digo- siempre se ha entrometido en nuestra relación, siempre tratando de tentar a mi Heero, pero estoy completamente seguro de el.

Lo que paso esa noche no fue más que un desliz y me pidió perdón por la pelea – digo convenciéndome a mí mismo.

El camino a casa fue muy rápido, creo que fui un peligro al volante estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera recuerdo como llegue a casa.

Me desembarco del carro pensando que hoy será una noche especial- rápidamente hago la comida arreglo el apartamento y me pongo ropa bonita, a eso de las 8 y 40 llega Heero. Yo por supuesto estoy esperándolo.

Hola – lo recibo con un beso- hoy por nuestro aniversario he preparado una cena, espero que no te hayas olvidado hoy.

Claro que no- dijo heero con una voz muy sensual, besándome- y también te compre esto – me muestra un rolex con incrustaciones de amatista, debió haberle costado una fortuna-

Heero es hermoso, pero este año quedamos nada de regalos, debió haber sido demasiado caro y yo no compre nada para ti – digo casi lamentándome, él siempre me da cosas caras, como si me comprara o si comprara mi perdón.

No importa, nada es demasiado para ti – me dijo- te amo y gracias por estos 5 anos

Tonto no debes agradecerme, el amor no se agradece se comparte –lo bese tiernamente y lo dirigí hacia el comedor- bueno señor Yui, hoy tenemos una cena muy deliciosa.

Y por supuesto luego es el postre, ¿verdad?- dijo con picardía.

Eso es lo mejor de la velada- le dije viéndolo seductoramente. Estoy muy seguro que él tuvo una erección con eso me encanta que aun, después de 5 años, me desee como si fuéramos adolescentes.

Cenamos tranquilamente y como si la historia se repitiese, me llaman del hospital, otra emergencia. Esta vez dudo en ir por Heero, así que le pregunto.

Heero, ¿tengo que salir será poco tiempo, te importaría?- dije con voz firme, no porque sea mi novio va a dominarme

Otra emergencia, está bien no me molesta, pero vuelve lo antes posible- dijo tranquilamente

Está bien vuelvo corriendo- dije dirigiéndome a la habitación a ponerme mi amado scrub. Me vestí rápidamente, desde el baño veo que esta acostado en la cama, escribiendo un mensaje en su celular, me pregunto con quién estará hablando a las 12 de la noche.

Ya me voy- dije besándolo- espero volver pronto.

Chao- fue lo último que escuche antes de salir del departamento.

El ascensor estaba lleno por jóvenes de 17 años que salían a una fiesta, siempre ruidosos, pareciere que fue hace siglos que yo era uno de ellos.

En el camino al hospital, pienso que le comprare un regalo mañana. – Llamare a Relena mas tarde para preguntarle que le podría gustar a Heero, aunque sea una desgraciada, sigue siendo la mejor amiga de mi novio-.

Definitivamente lo amo y sé que él me ama, y me amara por siempre -pensé con una sonrisa-.

Otra vez, otra noche salgo de tu departamento. Es las 1 madrugada pueden raptarme, o violarme pero por supuesto no le importa.

Cada vez es más seguido, tú me llamas y nos vemos en tu casa. Antes tenías la decencia de llevarme a un restaurante o a un hotel, pero ya ni te importa eso.

Caminando sola por las calles en plena madrugada, mi vestido me llega 3 dedos por encima de las rodillas, pero tengo mucho frio. Esta vez deje mi suéter en tu casa, espero que no te des cuenta y Duo lo encuentre. Aunque conociéndote ya lo abras detectado y eliminado, maldito Yui.

El edificio donde vivo no queda muy lejos, y me gusta ver el paisaje de la noche en especial amo la luna en todo su esplendor.

Alguna vez escuche de Duo que desde la tierra la luna es hermosa, pero desde el espacio es como un cementerio. Creo que así soy yo, soy llamativa desde lejos pero si me conoces realmente te darás cuenta que estoy muerta.

Si muerta y quien me mato fue Heero Yui, me mato con su indiferencia, con su desprecio, especialmente con su amor… sin embargo el no es completamente el culpable, yo sola fui clavándome el puñal en mi cuello.

Yo te amo tanto, todo esto no es justo, ¿! Por qué lo escogiste a él!?. Yo soy una mujer te puedo dar una familia, él no lo puede hacer. Yo te puedo dar estatus, el solo te puede traer prejuicios. Aunque eso a ti no te importa, realmente Heero Yui, me pregunto si eres humano.

Se supone que somos los mejores amigos desde el colegio, pasamos tanto juntos, desde mis 15 años hasta hoy mis 25, han pasado 10 largos años; te sigo amando pero tú lo amas a él y por supuesto él te amara hasta la eternidad.

Un sonido me despierta de mis pensamientos, es el guardia del edificio que me saluda yo le devuelvo el saludo, camino por el corredor del elegante edificio llego al elevador. Para mi suerte esta vacío, me encanta ir sola en el ascensor. Llego al penthouse, hoy no podre dormir así que mejor voy por licor.

Esto se ha vuelto un ritual, me llamas o te llamo no importa quien lo haga, nos vemos en tu departamento, conversamos 5 minutos y 1 hora hacemos el amor, bueno para mi es hacer el amor para ti lo más seguro es que sea sexo, me voy sin despedirme y jurando que fue la última vez, pero nunca lo cumplo por supuesto, vuelvo a mi hogar deprimida con lo cual mi único refugio es el alcohol y el tabaco.

Con la botella me dirijo al sofá en ropa interior, desde la sala se ve toda la ciudad es una vista hermosa, abro el vodka, esta vez ni me preocupo en servirme, tan solo tomo del pico.

La oscuridad y silencio de mi departamento es tan deprimente, un sorbo, tan solitaria; uno más, tan vacía; otro más; creo que he perdido la cuenta, con ello mi conciencia.

Adoro este punto cuando no se diferenciar entre realidad o fantasía, porque solo aquí eres mío completamente, en este mundo tú me amas solo a mí y yo soy tuya completamente.

Aquí no debo irme después de tener relaciones sexuales, te quedas conmigo hasta el amanecer y me dices palabras de cariño cada mañana al despertar, no hay dolor solo felicidad, pero eso es imposible… ¿verdad?.

Todo esto empezó hace siete años, yo tenía 18 en una noche de fiesta, tú fuiste el primer hombre con el cual tuve relaciones. Éramos tan solo amigos, pero no importo yo era feliz y tú estabas borracho.

Al día siguiente me dijiste que fue un error, yo con el alma rota te dije que estaba bien, y te mentí diciendo que yo también estaba borracha

Entramos a la universidad, conociste a duo, el amor de tu vida, en verdad Duo me agrada mucho, si no fuera tu pareja, lo más seguro es que fuera un gran amigo mío.

Yo tuve más novios, después de todo soy linda, pero ninguno como tú, cuando yo los besaba no sentía nada y cuando tenía sexo con ellos, me sentía tremendamente sucia, por ello ninguna de mis relaciones han durado más de 6 meses.

Desde esa vez a los 18 hasta los 24 no habíamos tenido nada más que una amistad, pero una noche me llamaste, al parecer estabas enojado con Duo, nunca supe por qué y tampoco me interesa.

Fui a tu departamento y le juro a dios que no tenía intenciones de nada, pero apenas llegue me besaste, después de 6 largos años sentí como mi corazón volvía a latir, y obviamente no me resistí, para que negarlo, me encanto.

Otra vez como aquella niña de 18 años tenía ilusiones que estaríamos juntos, pero esta vez a una mujer de 24 años me rompiste el alma, diciendo que fue para desquitarse de Duo.

Dijiste que esta sería la última vez, que lamentaste usarme así, pero siguió ocurriendo, hasta ahora sigue ocurriendo, a mí no me importa te amo tanto que perdí mi dignidad, ya ni siquiera me importa ser una basura como la que me he convertido.

Pensándolo nuestra relación es fácil de explicar: yo te odio por destruir mi vida pero te amo porque eres todo de mi vida, es enfermo y todo lo que quieras pero nadie me lo quitara, nunca lo dejare.

Me estaba quedando dormida en el sofá de la sala cuando mi celular suena, es duo, no le contestare, él sabe lo que pasa entre heero y yo, para el soy la mala, pero yo no lo creo tan solo estoy al otro lado de la moneda.

Son las 3 de la mañana, tengo que ir a dormir mañana tengo una conferencia y no puedo ir borracha- digo eso levantándome del sofá

Me dejo caer en mi cama y digo llorando - se supone que yo salvo al mundo y mantengo la paz como política, pero quien me salva a mí- al fin, como si viera la luz después de la oscuridad, con lágrimas en mis ojos logro conciliar el sueño.


End file.
